


a perfect fit

by kingsh7t



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Platonic Soulmates, not really a ship thing but it can be i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsh7t/pseuds/kingsh7t
Summary: No matter who their teammates were, no matter how many times they stood on opposite sides of the court, how many games they played against stronger opponents, Hinata and Oikawa never forgot that feeling.In their eyes, nobody else was ever quite as equal as each other. They were a perfect fit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 96





	a perfect fit

Of all the people Oikawa had expected to run into at one in the morning, Karasuno’s number ten was easily the last person on the list. He’d sooner believe that he was seeing Santa Claus than a tired, defeated-looking version of the hyper scary ginger he was used to facing down with as they crossed paths at the park. Hinata looked equally as confused to see Oikawa, and the brunette could see his footsteps hesitate as he came to a stop, slowly turning around.

He sighed. “Hey, you’re just gonna walk away without saying anything?”

Hinata froze, looking over his shoulder. His gaze was low and glazed over. “Oh. Sorry. Hi, Oikawa-san. Why are you out so late?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t just ignore me!” He scolded the younger boy in mock offense. “For your information, I’m losing sleep wondering how I lost nationals to Karasuno.”

Hinata visibly brightened, turning around to fully face Oikawa. “Really?”

“No. The neighbor’s dog woke me up and I wanted dessert.”

He frowned. “Aw, man. Hey… uh, I never got to tell you this, but—”

Oikawa snorted. “Save your pity. I’m fine. That’ll just make things awkward. Now that I answered you, Chibi, you’ve gotta tell me what you’re doing out so late. You don’t look like yourself.” He wasn’t exaggerating. Aside from the uncharacteristic exhaustion and silence he was exhibiting, Hinata’s hair was messy in a more ruthless manner, and he was walking around in his pajamas bouncing a volleyball in the air as he walked. The volleyball wasn’t unusual, but everything else about his behavior suggested he was deep in thought, which is not something Hinata is known for.

“That’s so mean…” He mumbled. “If you gotta know, I was gonna go practice. I can’t sleep, and I want to make sure we can’t lose when we go to nationals. I missed some of Kageyama-kun’s tosses lately… we can’t afford to slip up like that against stronger teams.”

“And you lost sleep over that?” Oikawa teased, earning a glare from the ginger. “You’re only setting yourself back more by not getting rest, you know. Geez, I told that loser he should accommodate you more, does he ever listen to his senpais..?”

“Not really,” Hinata admitted. “He even berated them during practice before. He’s gone back to his ways as the king.”

The brunette’s eyebrows shot up in fascination and surprise. “Really? I thought he made some serious progress.”

Hinata shrugged. “He did. I’m not sure what happened, exactly, but it means I have to learn to hit some of his cruel sets with my eyes open. That requires so much practice…” His eyebrows furrowed, and the unfamiliar thinking face returned. It almost made his senpai laugh at him.

“Well you can’t practice that without a setter. Want me to set for you?”

His head shot up. All at once, his energy returned like he’d suddenly had a full night’s sleep. Oikawa could’ve sworn the boy’s eyes had literal stars in them when he smiled. “Woah, seriously?! You’d set the ball for me?!”

Oikawa laughed. “I don’t see why not. We’re both awake anyway.” He neglected to mention that he was aching to do so. Ever since he’d first seen Hinata hit that toss of Kageyama’s with his eyes shut, he knew he wanted that feeling of his set under Hinata’s fingertips. He knew that the feeling would give him a rush like he’d never had before; it was something he desired so badly.

“Thank you so much! I’ll try my hardest!” He bowed, instantly shooting back up. The two walked to the nearest court, both bubbling with excitement (one more obviously) at the prospect of practicing together. An unstoppable setter with an unstoppable spiker. Oikawa hoped that together, they’d be what Kageyama and Hinata never were; two strong entities working together to become unbeatable. Rather than being a powerful player using Hinata like a weapon, they would both bring the power to the table.

The possibility made the setter’s head spin.

When they stepped onto the court, Hinata rolled up his pajama pants into shorts and Oikawa took off his jacket to accommodate for the heat and the exercise that was about to take place. The setter practiced tossing Hinata’s volleyball a few times before getting used to it, and the two locked eyes. The brunette tossed the ball up, watching it as best he could while trying to keep an eye out for Hinata’s movement beside him. As he jumped up to set the ball, a flash of orange registered to his right.

His eyes widened. As the ball left Oikawa’s fingertips, he allowed his body to spin so he could get a good look at Hinata. He understood why people told him he could fly. From this side of the court, even though he had to twist to see him, watching Hinata play was even more exhilarating. It was ten times better than watching from the audience, or even from across the court. He felt himself become winded as the boy brought his arm down, effectively slamming the ball into the ground on the other side of the court in a deadly kill.

Hinata’s feet hit the ground, and for a few seconds, that was the only sound aside from the ball bouncing off the court and into the grass. Oikawa’s jaw was slack with awe, staring wide-eyed at the short boy in front of him. Hinata was in a similar state; his entire body was buzzing from the energy of the move. He couldn’t help the massive grin that worked its way onto his face.

“You felt it too,” Hinata said out loud upon seeing the look on his senpai’s face. Oikawa looked up at him. “How powerful that was.”

He nodded slowly, after a few more moments of staring. “It was like… no matter what, we could never lose.” Oikawa felt like something clicked into place. He almost wanted to laugh, thinking back on all the times Shiratorizawa had tried to recruit him. He finally understood that want, that need, to play alongside the powerful player you knew could just… complete you. Oikawa was overwhelmed with jealousy, too, because Tobio felt like that every time he played. He understood why the king always set to Hinata, even when it seemed like a stupid and predictable move. He didn’t understand how he could ever lose, with a strong move like that. With a combination so powerful. Oikawa felt like he could take on any team with himself and Hinata alone in that moment.

When the ginger ran off to fetch the ball, Oikawa finally let a smile creep it’s way onto his face. He looked down at his hands. He had set that hit. That was what it felt like to set for Hinata Shoyo, Karasuno’s number ten, their little giant. He never wanted to let go of that feeling. He looked up from his hands when Hinata jogged back, tossing the ball back to the setter. “Let’s go again! That was awesome, Oikawa-san!”

They hit the ball what felt like hundreds more times, and only missed twice. Every single time the ball hit the ground on the other side of the court, both boys felt the buzz of victory surge through them. They instantly understood that this was the most powerful that they had ever felt, possibly that they ever would feel. When the sun began to rise and exhaustion took over, Oikawa walked Hinata home. Their muscles ached and they could hardly keep their eyes open, but even so, they both wanted to keep going. The only thing that was stopping them was school and practice the next morning.

“Thanks again for practicing with me, senpai,” Hinata yawned. “I really appreciate it.”

Oikawa smirked. “Any time. Just email me next time you can’t fall asleep, and we can practice again.”

The boys exchanged one last look before waving goodbye. They knew they would have to practice together again. How could they ever go without that feeling? Oikawa was embarrassed to admit to himself that Hinata was a better spiker than he ever could have imagined. He knew instantly how he functioned so effortlessly with Kageyama despite that guy’s obvious problems. Hinata’s drive to win, to keep playing, was just as strong as his arm. It made each victory that much sweeter. And to top it off, Oikawa knew that Hinata had worked just as hard as he had to compensate for a lack of practice and height. Probably even harder.

While he saw Kageyama as a failing rival, one who could never surpass him despite winning the game, he saw Hinata as an equal. Maybe even as someone greater. Who would Tooru be to deny granting Hinata even more greatness than the boy ever thought himself capable of achieving? Yes; they would practice again. Maybe someday, they would even play together. No matter who their teammates were, no matter how many times they stood on opposite sides of the court, how many games they played against stronger opponents, Hinata and Oikawa never forgot that feeling.

In their eyes, nobody else was ever quite as equal as each other. They were a perfect fit.


End file.
